Las Vegas
by Mello Evans
Summary: "É loucura, eu sei" .:Slash. Wincest. Fluffy ? . Shotta. Dean's PoV:.


●**Slash. Wincest. Fluffy**(_?_)**. ****Shotta. Dean's PoV.●**

**Beta Reader: Bela H. (**_**Vira-tempo**_**)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Vegas<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Os seus cabelos se remexem com o vento noturno que perpassa pela janela do Chevi, os olhos chamuscam em excitação e refletem os <em>outdoors<em> e letreiros luminosos.

_**Estamos em Las Vegas.**_

É loucura, eu sei. Dezessete e treze anos não é idade de alguém para se andar sozinho por uma cidade dessas – isso se não fossemos os irmãos Winchester.

Você, Sammy, aponta todo feliz para as animações, exclamando coisas como _"Olha a réplica da Torre __Eiffel__! Papai iria adorar" _ou _"Vamos jogar poker, não é, Dean?"_. Você está contente e é isso que eu gosto mais – é a única coisa que importa. Sorrio que nem um estúpido querendo apenas embrenhar meus dedos nos fios finos e castanhos dos seus cabelos e tentar saber qual é o maldito sabor da sua boca, mas a única coisa que eu faço é virar o rosto para a rua, observar os carros à frente desgostosamente e pisar na embreagem para mudar para uma marcha maior – fugir das minhas vontades sujas.

Você me pergunta _"O que foi?"_ e a resposta é apenas um menear de cabeça e um _"Nada"_ falsamente descontraído. A única coisa que eu quero é fazer da sua vida a mais normal possível – embora seja quase impossível com tudo que sabemos – e ter um irmão mais velho louco para fazer coisas nada condizentes com o nosso parentesco e sexo não faz parte do plano. Mas eu juro, Sam, não é porque eu quero, não mesmo (bom, na realidade, eu quero sim. Muito, mas você não deve saber).

Arranjamos um motel barato para ficarmos algum tempo e você não ajudou em nada saindo do banheiro todo molhado, só com aquela toalha (tinha de ser branca?) e vir com aquela cara de irmão-mais-novo-pidão me perguntar onde raios eu tinha metido a comida. Foi até bom, assim eu pude espairecer a cabeça sozinho. Aquela cidade, com aquele clima todo de festa, e papai sem aviso prévio para voltar não estavam ajudando em absoluto. Não minto, tenho medo que todo o meu autocontrole se dilua no castanho dos seus olhos e são essas mesmas orbes que me olham como se soubessem, como se me entendessem e estivessem apenas espreitando, esperando alguma atitude minha.

Eu sou idiota por imaginar isso, eu sei.

**-x-**

A música era absurdamente ensurdecedora e os corpos naquela boate se movem no ritmo ditado – quase imposto – por ela, a luz eletrônica confunde até os meus instintos de caçador na penumbra ferida apenas por luzes coloridas. Seu rosto não era um dos mais amigáveis, eu sei que você preferiria estar seguro em algum quarto comigo, fingindo ter uma vida normal. Mas nem queira saber o que eu estou cobiçando nesse exato momento e nesse mesmo quarto, Sam, porque não é partilhado por você e muito menos normal.

Eu praguejo alto por papai nos mandar para um local daqueles para achar algum _metamorfo_. Digo para mim mesmo que não há nada e mais um pouquinho sem pistas e nós voltaríamos para casa (quer dizer, para o motel em que estamos hospedados, como sempre). É horrível procurar algo naquela multidão que esbarrara em nós. Você segura minha mão e instantaneamente meu corpo todo se eletriza, recito um mantra mental de que somos irmãos e que aquilo é extremamente normal e eu aperto de volta fazendo você me seguir naquele breu dançante.

No fim não achamos nada, mas eu precisava descarregar minhas frustrações secretas, então resolvi ingerir apenas um copo de bebida, não mataria ninguém. Você senta do meu lado, seu rosto agora está em branco e eu não consigo te encarar, muito menos imaginar o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você nem reclamou e isso me assusta e me faz imaginar coisas que nunca aconteceriam. Virei o copo, entornei a bebida sem dó, sentindo o líquido rasgar minha faringe, como que um castigo por parecer um belo filho da puta que quer abusar do irmão mais novo que não tem nem quinze anos.

Você tamborila os dedos no balcão desgastado no ritmo da música e olha ao redor, as pessoas dançando. _"Não vai tomar mais uma?"_ Você sugere e eu acato pedindo outra dose – a verdade é que eu sempre faço tudo o que você quer, é até clichê de tão óbvio. E "essa outra dose" foram várias e Deus, se é que realmente existe, quem vai dirigir o Impala? Eu balbucio alguma coisa sobre isso enquanto tento me levantar, mas com certeza sai incoerente.

Ahh Sammy, não tente me segurar, o seu corpo menor parece tão quente... Mais do que deveria. Não, não espalme sua mão no meu peito só porque eu estou um pouco zonzo e por que o seu cheiro é tão bom? Diga o maldito motivo de você me olhar como se ansiasse alguma coisa? Quer me enlouquecer? É isso?

Minha boca está seca e você parece entender, pois ela é umedecida pelos seus lábios timidamente com a língua. Papai iria me matar, talvez me bater até sangrar, na melhor das hipóteses, se me visse aprofundando o beijo, agarrando você até sentir todos os seus ossos e músculos pré-adolescentes e o arrastando para um dos cantos mais escuros daquela boate clandestina. Imediatamente eu prenso você em uma daquelas paredes, fazendo uma pequena dança erótica de vai e vem, você geme e me sinto pulsando sob o _jeans_, ávido para entrar em você, Sammy. Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender, que você vai morrer de raiva de mim pela manhã ou algo do gênero, mas me surpreendo quando seus dedos trêmulos tentam desabotoar os primeiros botões da minha blusa, a sua respiração, sôfrega, acompanha a minha e nossas línguas fazem um belo trabalho de eriçar ainda mais nossas peles.

Você beija meu pescoço junto com parte do meu peito desprotegido e eu despudoradamente pego sua mão e coloco no volume entre minhas pernas, querendo que você saiba o quanto eu o quero. E eu não sei, realmente não sei, o motivo de você corresponder, mas não me interessa, eu estou atordoado e quero você – que é meu, sempre foi, desde o dia em que nasceu e continuará assim. No entanto só peço uma coisa, Sam, não se enrosque no meu pescoço desse jeito, não deixe eu colocar a mão nas suas nádegas. Eu não respondo por mim. Mas você simplesmente parece não ligar quando geme no meu ouvido _"Vamos voltar para o carro",_ eu não sei se foi um choramingo ou um pedido, mas eu gemi em aprovação. Você sorri e eu me sinto ainda mais apaixonado. De novo você segura a minha mão e me puxa até o estacionamento ligeiramente escuro e distante, destoando do alvoroço da casa noturna.

A porta de trás do carro se abre e logo se fecha depois de entrarmos, de eu ficar sobre você e me insinuar entre suas pernas. _"A gente 'tá ficando maluco"_ arrisco com meu hálito levemente alcoolizado, você apenas meneia a cabeça em negativa e busca a minha boca para outro beijo. Eu correspondo ávido, tentando retirar sua calça com certa pressa e acho bom quando você me ajuda e fica nu, sem pudor algum. Retiro a jaqueta, a blusa, desabotoo a calça, desço o zíper e tudo quase que instantaneamente, porque eu não aguento mais, eu quero você e o melhor é que você entende e consente.

"_Eu acho melhor pararmos, Dean"_ você afirma temeroso, os ombros tensos do medo da dor, mas eu não quero machucar você, quero apenas ser e te fazer feliz. Eu acaricio seus cabelos, beijo levemente sua bochecha e sussurro rouco – não consigo refrear meu desejo – _"shh, relaxa",_ passo confiança. Você também quer aquilo tanto quanto eu e simplesmente não dá mais para esperar. Coloco meus dedos perto de seus lábios em um pedido mudo para que você os sugue e você os chupa como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, não sei a sua, mas a minha estava – no mínimo minha sanidade. Sammy, você fica tão lindo gemendo, sentindo provavelmente o ardor do meu dedo dentro de você, que se soma a outro e mais outro até gemer ainda mais e se mover de encontro a minha mão. É nessa hora que eu sei que está preparado e eu posso descarregar o meu auto controle, que estava chegando ao seu limite, em você.

Eu me coloco dentro de você, é apertado, quente, parece que vai me engolir e não me devolver nunca mais. Eu me mexo, você se abre mais para mim, envolve minha cintura, esfrega sua excitação inconscientemente no meu abdômen, dá unhadas nas minhas costas, marca território e eu me arremeto com mais força, com mais dor. Não me aguento só naquilo, o movimento tem que ser mais frenético naquele banco do Chevi e eu preciso de velocidade e eu sei que você também. O suor pinga em nossos rostos e não há mais gemidos, apenas grunhidos de prazer. _Merda_, eu não quero chegar ao fim, mas não dá, você se aperta ainda mais. Agora eu sei, irmãos mais novos nasceram só para nos enlouquecer. Eu choramingo e você entende, mas sadicamente aperta-se ainda mais para retirar os últimos resquícios de autocontrole e não consigo refrear a vontade de segurar a sua cintura quase infantil e apertar com força, arremeter mais forte para aliviar meu membro.

Ouço o seu êxtase ao pé do ouvido e o seu orgasmo cáustico no meu abdômen. Isso foi o limite do meu prazer e deliberadamente gozo dentro de seu corpo pequeno, e apertado, e quente, e isso é extremamente bom. Entre espasmos nossos corpos suados se abraçam, o meu pesa sobre o seu e sinto nossas peles se tocarem escorregadias. Minha boca está seca, no entanto dessa vez nada tem a ver com bebida, apenas a sede que sempre tive de você, Sammy, e você entende novamente e me beija e não me sinto nem um pouco sujo enquanto nossas línguas se enroscam mais uma vez para começarmos aquela dança sincronizada e cheia de desejo.

A única coisa que penso antes de fechar os olhos outra vez e me afogar em você é que voltaríamos a Las Vegas outras vezes.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>É meio vergonhoso olhar para minhas antigas (bem antigas) Wincest sempre recheadas de lemon bem porn (não que sejam muitas, minha praia é Dastiel <em>_**=D**__) e só conseguir fazer essa coisinha leve e chavão __**=/ **__mas eu realmente gostei, me lembrou muito o filme "Do começo ao fim" – nem acredito que existe um SlashCest tão lindo e brasileiro __**=)**_

_Enfim, está clichê, mas eu gostío (não liguem, piada interna – quem tem que entender, entenderá) muito dela =)_

_**Review? Alguém?**_


End file.
